How Can He Hate Her After This?
by HPITBBE
Summary: SB/OC - Sirius hates Daphne. She's too much like his mother. Except she's prettier and loves muggleborns. Does he still hate her after seeing her in a towel? R&R?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is JKR's (:**

**Summary: Sirius sees a certain somebody in a skimpy towel. SB/OC**

**Read and Review?**

Sirius hummed and lightly drummed his fingers against the sofa. It was extremely comfortable, and he couldn't get up if he tried. He thought about Lily and James, and how they had finally gotten together. They were lovely together, he thought. They belonged to each other.

Thinking of Lily slowly trickled into an image of Daphne. He went back to Slughorn's party and how different she looked - to him at least. He always knew she was an attractive girl, but his hatred for her had allowed him to see past this.

When he saw her, it made almost everything vanish, and all he saw was her long, blond hair and how rebellious and sexy she looked in the short, black dress.

It wasn't that short, now that he thought about it. Maybe it skimmed her knees. But he did enjoy watching her sashay around. When he saw her dancing with Tilden it brought back all the venom he had felt for her.

And so it remains final. She was a thorn at his side, and you simply cannot be attracted to someone as vindictive, shallow, and arrogant as she is.

Sirius was startled when he heard a door opened. He thought he was alone. His eyes widened and he instinctively reached for his wand, poised to attack.

He saw a shadow, and he heard it breathing, slowly, rhythmically. He clutched his wand until his fingers turned white, and he relaxed to let the circulation do it's job.

He heard footsteps coming closer, feather light. If he could guess he would think the person was barefoot. He leaned his head to the left, and his jaw dropped and his wand fell onto the couch silently.

It was Daphne.

Wet, soaking Daphne. In the flesh. Her hair was dripping, and it waved down her back. The towel was tantalizingly short, about mid thigh. Her incredible legs strutted around as she was looking for something.

Sirius felt as if his heart would explode. If she looked beautiful at the party, she looked ethereal now.

She still didn't notice that she had company. And Sirius was staring shamelessly at her in a wet, white towel.

She whirled around, and nearly stumbled at the sight of Sirius Black smirking at her. Tremendously conscious of her nearly-naked self, she grabbed a cushion and held it against her chest. She blushed with embarrassment and anger.

"Black!" she hissed vehemently.

"Beth. My, oh, my," he said appreciatively.

"You - you," she stuttered, angrily spewing out curses. She threw the pillow aside (to the delight of a certain wizard), seeing as it did nothing except made her hands unavailable. "You _pig_!" she hollered, her veins pulsing. "How dare you ogle at me when I'm half naked!"

"Excuse me for being a teenager, Beth," Sirius snarled.

"YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE, BLACK!" she yelled and stomped closer to him. Her wand was in Lily's room, and if she went to get it, it would give Black time to leave. And she wanted to slaughter him.

Sirius smiled tightly at her livid, exquisite face and leaned his hand against his fist, completely relaxed.

"Don't look so smug, prat," Daffy spat.

"Oh, I have every right to be. You can't get your wand, or I'll run away. And you can't physically do anything to me, and risk having that skimpy towel fall off and expose your birthday suit," he said happily. He wouldn't be surprised if smoke blew out of her ears.

"I can't stand you," she said hotly.

"Same here. You might want to put clothes on," he told her earnestly. She grabbed the nearest vase and threw it at his face, but he dodged it and paused to catch his breath, before looking up at her.

"Try me, Black," she growled.

"Is that a threat or a promise? Cause no offense, but - OW!"

Beth had launched himself at him and now she had her hands tightly around his neck, his wand somewhere near the mini kitchen.

"Gerroff!" Sirius choked out.

"Take back what you said!" Daphne demanded furiously. "I am not some hag, Sirius Bl - ah!" Sirius threw her on the floor and Daphne landed hard on her back, but her towel was still firmly tied.

"Get off of me, Black!" Daphne hollered, panting hard.

"Nope, I don't think I will," Sirius said coldly. "You need to learn manners."

Daphne was under Sirius, who had her pinned by the wrists, and his legs were on either side of her own. She was stuck.

She glared at Sirius with as much venom as she could muster. She tried to kick him and bite but there was no use.

"Beth, seriously, relax. I'm not going to molest you," Sirius said quietly. Beth glowered at him but stayed still.

It was only a few seconds before Sirius realized the situation he was in. He had a beautiful, half naked girl pinned under him. Granted, she was furious, but he needed to make sure she wouldn't attack him, or kill him once he let her go.

"Why aren't you letting me go," Daffy mumbled. She kept her eyes under Sirius's, because there was already enough heat, knowing that an attractive guy was pinning you down when you were baring a lot of flesh.

"I need to make sure you won't kill me," Sirius said, only half-joking.

"I won't kill you." She looked up to let him know that she was being serious, and it stopped her heart for a moment, how close in vicinity they were, and how hot their breaths were.

Sirius seemed to notice too, and he relaxed his grip on her wrists and leaned back a little.

"I don't trust you," Sirius told her bluntly.

Daphne groaned loudly and Sirius was feeling uncomfortably warm again.

"_Daffy_? _Sirius_? What's going on here?" James asked loudly. Lily came up behind him and her eyes widened considerably. Sirius scrambled off of Daphne and Daphne stood up quickly, shaking her head furiously.

Lily put her hand over James's eyes and Daffy tried hastily to say, "He pinned me down cause I was choking him -"

Sirius said, "She tried to bloody MURDER me so I had to wrestle the wild animal off of me -"

"And it's nothing," they both breathed, avoiding each other's eyes and both tomato in the face.

"Um," James drawled, speaking with his girlfriend's hand in front of his eyes to block out Daffy who was inappropriately dressed. "Well, I think you guys have spent enough time together…"

"Yeah," Lily said. "We're going to…" she gestured wordlessly to the door and she took James's hand to lead him there. _Later, _she mouthed at Daphne.

The door clicked shut and an eerie silence stewed in the humiliation and awkwardness clinging to the air.

Daffy set her jaw and walked to Lily's room without a word. Sirius was still standing when she came back (dressed in jeans and a blouse), as if he was still in shock.

Daffy tapped her wand against her thigh to test her wand and then promptly shot the Full Body-Bind Curse at Sirius, who could not react since he didn't have his wand. He dropped to the ground with a heavy thud and his eyes followed Daphne as she walked around him.

"See you later, _sweetheart_," she said scathingly.

**Eh, I know it wasn't the next Great American Novel, but review nevertheless?**


End file.
